


chasing the watermelon sugar high

by princessparker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessparker/pseuds/princessparker
Summary: It's Grammy night and that leather suit just looks so damn good.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	chasing the watermelon sugar high

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super rushed near the end, but it's 3 am and I just NEEDED a fic about that leather suit. The Grammys were incredible and I needed something to read but no one had written anything yet. So here we are.

Louis couldn't believe his fucking luck.

He was standing to the right of the stage next to Jeffrey, and so unbelievably turned on. It felt like electricity was coursing through his veins every 10 seconds as he watched Harry just destroy his set. 

When Harry had first shown him the outfit for the night, Louis had found the green boa absolutely ridiculous and he laughed as Harry had tossed it over his shoulder with a cheeky smile. But then he had whipped it off and Louis had to pause and take in the fact that Harry really wasn't wearing anything under the leather blazer. It was truly something - the dark ink of the butterfly and the leather were all too much, and Harry's smirk told Louis that Harry had caught on. 

"Oh, you like it do you?" Harry struck a pose, and Louis laughed again, albeit a little roughly. "Fuck off, you know you look good. Like, really fit." Louis walked closer to Harry and fingered the right lapel on the blazer. "Really fit." He said again, softly. 

Harry grinned. "I know! I love it. It's a little warm but I feel good." Louis met Harry's eyes and smiled at how his face was lit up. Louis had watched Fine Line progress from a melody about watermelon sugar in a hotel room in Nashville to the absolute banger that it was over a year later, and he knew Harry was so proud. Relieved and proud. He was still smiling softly at Harry when Harry grasped the back of his neck. "You know what would make me feel better?"

Louis threw his head back and laughed. "NO. What is that line? And do you see this shit? This black leather? As much as I want to, and God knows I want to, I'm not going to let your first Grammy performance feature a cum stain."

Harry groaned. "We'll be careful! We've done this loads of times." Louis slid his hands up Harry's back under the jacket and hugged him closer. "Yes, but none of those times were at the Grammys, Haz." Harry wrapped his arms above Louis' shoulders tightly and rested his cheek on Louis' head. "Yeah", he sighed, "the Grammys." A smile had graced both of their faces as they stood there holding each other and reveling in the moment.

But that was 45 minutes ago, and now Louis was losing his goddamn mind and cursing himself for not taking his chance earlier. He watched as Harry grooved to the beat of the music, his confidence and slicked-back hair giving Louis knots in his stomach, and it certainly didn't help when Harry turned to his right and flashed Louis a cheeky smile. Louis breathed out through his mouth as Harry's blazer slid open and showed more skin, and Louis crossed his arms and stepped a little further back into the shadows. He was well aware of the fact that it wasn't just the inner circle here tonight, and Billie fucking Eilish didn't need to see his hard-on right now. But that thought also reminded him of the fact that he couldn't just run off right after Harry wrapped up and expect Harry to chase after him and fuck him against the dressing room table. They'd have to wait until the other performers in the room had finished as well so the cameras could capture Harry from time to time, and Louis wanted to absolutely scream. He was sweating so badly, itching with the urge to get on his knees for Harry right there, and as Harry sang the last verse, he pushed up on his toes and clapped fiercely. Harry grinned his way and Louis' heart felt like it was exploding in his chest. He was so proud, so thrilled that Harry smashed it, and so turned on. 

Louis wanted the high to last, so he slipped out of the room as soon as he could hear the first notes of the next performance. He bypassed all of the people in the hallway and pulled his mask off with a gasp as soon as he slid into Harry's dressing room and slammed the door shut. As he rushed to remove his clothes, Louis tried to process what exactly had sent him off the edge. Was it the leather, the hair, the exposed tattoo? Honestly, it all was doing it for Louis and as he let out a few more shaky breaths, he grabbed the lube from his bag and got on his knees in front of the couch in the room. He leaned forward and rested his head on his forearm as he began to prep himself. His ears were ringing and everything felt like too little but also too much, and he could hear the faint sounds of the performances out in the staging room but also the noises of his fingers trying to stretch himself. Louis continued gasping into the couch, the rug cushioning his knees as he arched his back. He knew he wasn't being thorough and he wasn't getting to where he wanted to go, but everything was feeling rushed, almost as though he needed to finish before Harry stepped in the door. 

He brushed by his prostate and cried out, screwed his eyes shut, and in that moment, he could vaguely hear the door to the room open and shut. Louis kept his head down and whined into his arm, hoping that Harry would take pity on him and cooperate with his sense of urgency, but there was silence. And then, "I see that you couldn't wait for me, that's disappointing."

Louis could hear the click of Harry's boots come around the sofa as he arched his back further, still moving his fingers in and out. 

"Stop." Louis froze. He could feel the couch dip as Harry sat with his legs spread out. "You've been gagging for it all day. Well, now take it." Louis finally raised his head and could feel a shiver as blue eyes met dark, green. "Put your mouth on me."

Louis shifted and felt his hands shake as he took Harry's cock out of his pants - Harry was rock-hard, and was staring at Louis intently. He held a hand to the back of Louis' head and pushed him down firmly, and Louis groaned as he finally, finally could take Harry into his mouth. His knees against the floor were beginning to ache but Louis paid no attention to anything other than the familiar weight in his mouth as Harry continued pushing him down and pulling him back up by his hair. Louis could feel saliva dripping out of his mouth as he could feel Harry hit the back of his throat, and he couldn't get enough. Suddenly, Harry pulled him off and pushed Louis down onto the rug. Louis licked around his mouth as Harry got on his back on the floor and pulled Louis' leg over his body. Louis got the message and sat up, straddling Harry. 

It was only now that he realized that Harry was still wearing the leather blazer and pants, his eyes wild and sweat making his tattoos glisten. Louis groaned with want as Harry gripped his thighs tightly. "You're such a slut, you're always like this, ready to get fucked." Louis nodded with gasp, and splayed his hands out on Harry's chest, over Harry's butterfly tattoo. "Show me how much you want it." Louis whined, and reached behind him to take Harry, and threw his head back as he could feel the thickness finally enter him. Pain ricocheted up his spine, and Harry grabbed his wrist lightly, a contrast to how rough he had been earlier. "Careful, slowly," he said softly, and Louis' eyes were shut but he knew that if he opened them, Harry's eyebrows would be furrowed with concern. Louis' lips quirked up with a smile and then opened into a gasp, as he sank down completely. There was a moment of stillness where both Louis and Harry breathed in and out roughly, and then Louis rose and took what he had wanted all this time. He let the memory of Harry on stage spur him on, and Harry's fingers tightened on his thighs and then slid up to his waist, the chillness of his rings making Louis shiver.

He knew Harry loved getting off to the sounds he made, but he didn't have to put an effort into being extra loud today. Noises were being punched out of him as he let his desire take over, and Harry's grip tightened even further. His voice was rising as he chased the zings of pleasure, and he moaned loudly as Harry went from slowly grinding up into him to thrusting into his heat. "Come on baby, I want to make you feel good, come on." Harry's words felt like they were echoing in his brain as Louis leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, their sweat making it hot and slick. "I want it", Louis gasped, "please, please, please, please". His eyes were watering and he could feel the tears streaming down Harry's cheeks and into his neck as well. "I know baby, you're so good for me baby, always so good."

Louis keened, and gasped as he came at last, now falling chest to chest with Harry, who was still thrusting into him. Louis moaned softly at the overstimulation, but also loved the feeling of being full and used. After a few more thrusts, Harry groaned as he came, Louis tucking his head further in Harry's neck and cradling the back of Harry's head as he breathed heavily. 

A beat, and then Harry laughed. Louis wrinkled his nose and raised his head to look Harry in the eyes. "What's so funny, pop star?"

Harry smiled lazily, sweat making his face shiny but so gorgeous. "I still have to go out there and shake hands in this suit." Louis' mouth dropped open, but Harry laughed harder and Louis hit his chest lightly. "That's not funny! I thought you were serious. That would have been awful. You don't know these people, and they would have seen you all fucked out." 

"I don't care." Harry ran a hand through Louis' hair, smiling softly. "We made it. We're here." Louis let a grin split his face despite himself. "Yeah, we're here."


End file.
